GW Love Boat
by Maeko
Summary: In AC 215, the GW chars coincidentaly take a vacation together- on the Love Boat. And Treize is not only alive, he's the captain! Can they make up for past mistakes? Non yaoi.


*I don't own GW or The Love Boat.  But you knew that.*

Chapter 1

AC 215

        Heero's eyes scanned the crowd waiting to board.  The one he searched for was nowhere to be found, but he knew she was there.  He always knew.

        A hand clasped his shoulder.

        "So Heero, think you'll meet any girls here that will measure up to your standards?" his braided friend asked.

        "I don't know, but I have a feeling that you will," he replied.

        "Well, with the way girls flock to me-"

        "You don't have any standards," Heero continued.  Wufei snickered.

        "I knew there was a reason we brought him along," Wu said.

        "Go ahead- laugh.  I'm the comic relief here; I know it.  And after so many unsuccessful attempts to get dates, you'll need somebody to cheer you up!" Duo retorted.

        "I hope you don't think I consider _you any kind of competition," Wufei sneered.  Duo opened his mouth to tell Wufei just what he thought about that remark when Heero said,_

        "There's no point in having this argument, Duo.  You know Wufei will probably reject every girl on the boat."  Heero smiled, recalling Wufei's past encounters with prospective dates.  None was his type.

        "I'm just going to enjoy the sun, the sea, and the martini olives and not even look for romance," Wu said.  "If I meet a satisfactory girl then at least I'll have someone to talk to other than you two."

        "'At least I'll have someone to talk to'?" Duo said.  "Come on Wufei- are you sure you shouldn't let us in on your plans now?  Give us a signal so we'll know when to leave the room and accidentally hit the light switch on the way out?"  Wufei gave him a shove.

        "Get on the boat, Maxwell."

***

        "The _Love Boat_?  You didn't tell me we were going to Acapulco on the Love Boat…" Trowa said.

        "It was the only one going our way," Catherine said with a not so innocent smile.  Trowa glanced around and lowered his voice.

        "You- you don't expect me to get on that and walk around looking at girls trying to decide on one to have some fling with, do you?"

        "No Trowa, of course not," Catherine said.  "I expect you to get on that boat, enjoy yourself and be looked at by girls who wouldn't mind having a fling with you."  She winked.  Trowa squinted as he looked up at the sleek cruise ship and sighed.  This was definitely a mistake.

***

        "Ah, finally- a vacation!  It's just starting to hit me that I'm actually off from work, with no responsibilities…" the newly blonde woman threw her hands in the air and spun around.  Her friend giggled.  

        "I'm feeling the same way," she agreed.  "It's been a while since I've been able to kick back and not think about anything but what color I want to paint my toenails," she said.

        "You've never thought about anything but what color you want to paint your toenails, and it isn't just because of pressing affairs of state, Relena," the blonde commented.  Relena simply shrugged and turned away.  Her smoky-eyed companion then realized the double meaning her seemingly innocent statement carried- all she had meant was that Relena often burdened herself with trying to fix every problem in the world, not simply the problems of the moment.  Of course, there was the obvious distraction of Relena's love life.  If she couldn't concentrate on her work, chances were it wasn't just because the paperwork had become incredibly boring.  

        "I'm sorry-  I hope this wasn't a bad idea, coming on this ship…"

        "No Hilde.  I'm determined to have a good time, no matter what."

        "I see that look in you eye.  You're hiding something."

        "I'm not hiding anything," Relena lied.  She wasn't hiding anything definite… just a feeling…

        Once, Hilde would have begun teasing her friend, but there was no longer any tactful way to do it.  Too many hurtful things had happened over the years.  Relena was just beginning to date again and it was her duty as Relena's best friend to make the transition as painless as possible.

        "Well, there's nothing for you to worry about here.  Nothing bad is going to happen- no terrorist attacks, no sudden deluge of paperwork or bickering delegates to deal with.  I'm even gonna make sure all the drunk old men stay on the opposite side of the bar as you!"

        "Hilde, I'm hardly your responsibility!  But, thank you." 

        "You're welcome," Hilde replied, cocking her head to the side and self-consciously touching her hair.

        "I'm sure I won't need to be saved from anything," Relena added.

        "But I know you pay those people for something, right?" Hilde said, referring to the secret service agents camouflaged in khakis and flip-flops.  Relena acknowledged her comment and agreed by swiftly raising her eyebrows.

        "Wouldn't it be ironic if Duo happened to be here?" Relena suddenly suggested.  Hilde was taken aback by her sudden change of topic.  She had been so worried about wording things just right so as not to remind Relena of any painful past experiences, and here she was, casually mentioning one of _Hilde's!  But then again, why should they be so sensitive about such things, especially when they both knew all the details of the other's mishaps?  Hilde made a face._

        "Duo…" she said.  "Duo needs some time to… find his place in the world, and learn about himself, and-

        "And how to clean up after himself," Relena interjected.

        "Yeah, that's it."  

        "And when he grows up a bit and comes to his senses he'll run back to you as fast as he can and admit that he can't live with out you."

        "Well, he can't right now, really," Hilde said as the line for the boat shifted forward another two feet.  "I hope he's eating something other than cheeseburgers and Twinkies."

        "Why do I doubt that?" Relena asked.  Hilde smiled and ran her fingers through her new, shoulder-length, light hair.

        "I wonder how long it will take to get used to this.  I like the change, but I don't really feel like me."

        "If you change your mind, you can always have them taken out."

        "Yeah.  But truthfully, I really wish Duo could see this."  

        Relena laughed.

        "So do I!  I had better keep my camera out just in case he does appear out of the shadows- I'd want his face on film!"

***

        A tall woman with thick, loosely roped blonde hair adjusted her sunglasses and made a mental note to put on more sunscreen as soon as she reached her room.  

        "Wait- did you say martini?  Did he say martini?  Since when do you drink?" she heard a familiar voice say.  She stood on her toes and peered over the straw hat in front of her.

        "Duo!  Heero!  Wufei!" she called.

        "Hey, it's Major Sally!  Yo, Sal!" Duo said, waving.  Heero also waved his greeting.  Sally smiled as a wave of nostalgia hit her.  It had been many, many years since anyone had addressed her as Major.

        "Excuse me, sir," she said, trying not to hit anyone with her luggage as she cut in front of a few people heading up the gangplank.  

        "Looks like you won't have too much trouble finding a date after all," Duo whispered to Wufei.

        "Shut up, baka," he muttered.  "Hello, Sally," he said casually.

        "Hellooo, Salleh," Duo said softly in an indefinable accent. Wu elbowed him in the ribs.

        "Bruise number one," Heero muttered.  

        "Hey, that's okay," Duo said, wincing.  "Chicks love it when guys are all hurt and vulnerable."

        Sally, having only caught the last part of the conversation, just chuckled at Duo and decided not to ask what it was about.

        The line began to progress more quickly, bringing the group out of the shade of the welcoming awning at the top of the ramp.  Wu shielded his eyes with his hand (trying not to be too obvious about it) and Heero turned away from the bright sun.  Duo didn't have a problem, as his sunglasses had been permanently attached to his face since early that morning.  He explained that it created a sense of mystique, and of course, no girl could resist the mysterious type.  

        "Yeah, sure he'll be mysterious," Wufei had said.  "Until he opens his mouth, that is."

        As Heero glanced over the railing, his breath caught in his throat.  He had almost been expecting to see her, but the sudden sight of her hit him even harder than Duo could.  When Duo punched him, he actually felt some pain.  Not so much that anyone watching could tell, but more than your average Joe on the street could inflict.  He watched Relena smiling about whatever she and her friend were discussing.  When she tossed her hair behind her shoulder, her gaze was directed toward the deck.  Their eyes met; he stopped breathing- fortunately, his feet still knew what to do.  She smiled slightly and he returned it briefly before he lost her in the crowd.  Heero turned back to his companions and sighed a barely noticeable sigh of relief that he had packed a suit.  Maybe now he could make up for his mistake- or at least look good trying.

***

        At the door to the lounge was a second welcoming committee, this one including the captain, a tall, distinguished looking man in his early fifties, and the next two in command, women who were a few years younger, but who appeared equally distinguished.  

        "Welcome aboard the Love Boat," the man said.

        "Golly, thanks!" a woman in a white ruffled blouse and orange shorts answered.  As soon as she had passed, the youngest greeter raised an eyebrow and asked her companion,

        "Why do we always get such ridiculously friendly people?" 

        "I'm not going to answer that," the brunette replied.

        The slightly irritated blonde sighed and waved to the next passenger.

        "Welcome aboard," she said. 

        "I saw this thing on TV where these piranhas attacked some guy and it was totally real!  I mean there was blood everywhere and the crew was all tryin' to help him get out and when they finally did, he needed so much surgery 'cause he was barely alive!  God, it was disgusting," Duo told his friends as they approached the captain and the end of the line.  Sally was slightly interested from a medical standpoint and Wufei didn't want to shut him up in front of his ex girlfriend and make himself look bad.  Heero on the other hand had stopped listening completely.  But, since Duo had plenty of other captive listeners in the line, he didn't much care- until Heero tapped his arm and said,

        "Look."

        "Oh, crap," Wufei muttered and had the double urge to pull out the katana he unfortunately hadn't brought and hide behind the man following him in line who wore the loudest Hawaiian shirt Wufei had ever seen.

        "Treize?" Sally whispered.  _This_ is where he's been?  Why didn't anybody tell me?"

        "I guess Une wanted him all for herself," Duo said, nodding his head in the direction of Captain Treize and his first mate, Anne Une.  

        Dorothy stood next to Une, still managing to smile at the guests.  It wasn't that she really hated to do it.  She just thought there was something too strange about tourist perkiness and refused to accept it as normal behavior, much less participate in it.  She was better than that.

        "I've always wanted to see a catfight between those two gals," Duo said and this time, Heero elbowed him.

        "What do we do?" Wufei asked.

        "Keep walking and smile.  There's no reason for any conflict between us," Heero told him.

        "I guess you're right," Wufei said, "but I hope Treize knows that.  As soon as he sees us, he's going to begin formulating plans."

        "To do what?" Duo asked.

        "Steal our swim trunks.  I don't know.  But something.  He won't be able to resist the opportunity to toy with us."

        "Well, just promise me you won't have martinis with him and discover your common love of floral patterned shower curtains and fall in love, or anything."

        "_What!?_" Wufei demanded to know, but slapped Duo on the arm before he had a chance to answer.

        "That was girly," Duo taunted.  Wufei raised a fist.

        "Hasn't Duo had enough abuse?" Sally asked.

        "I always knew I liked you," Duo said, giving her the cutest face he was capable of.  Sally smiled.  Wufei growled softly.

        _Ha ha! Some things never change.  Making Wu-man jealous is too easy_, Duo thought. __


End file.
